poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucario Pan Part 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 4. (We are now above the sky, where Lucario, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad are all looking down at Never Land) Peach: Oh, Mario, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be. Mario: Yeah, it is. Peach: Oh, look, Mario, there's Mermaid Lagoon. Mario: Uh-huh, and I can see Dragon Mountain and Dinosaur Valley, too. Luigi: Golly! And look, there's the Pokémon Village! Toad: (Pointing to the ship) Oh, and look, there's King Dedede and his army. (The Bullet Bill comes out of the ship, and fires toward the group) Lucario: Look out! (Everyone ducks as the Bullet Bill flies over their heads) Lucario: Celebi, take Mario and the others to the island. I'll just stay here and draw Dedede's fire. (Celebi flies off) Lucario: (Whistles) Hey! Dedede! You codfish! Here! (Two Bullet Bills blast out and Lucario easily dodges them. Meanwhile, Mario, Peach, and the others are trying to catch up with Celebi) Mario: '''Hey, where's Celebi going? '''Peach: Celebi? Not so fast. Please, Celebi. (Celebi is flying fast) Mario: Celebi, slow down! We can't keep up with you! Peach: Celebi! Wait! (Celebi flees from the others and flies down to the island. She jumps on a mushroom and goes inside a tree. The fish from above watch as she passes by them. We now see a group of forest creatures including Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Tokkori, Eeyore, Rick, a purple squirrel, a monkey, a green woodpecker, a fox, a raccoon, and a pair of wild boars. They are all sleeping, as Celebi tried to wake them up. They all ignore her, so Celebi pushes a club, and it hits Yoshi on the head) Yoshi: OUCH!! (The club lands in Donkey Kong's arms) Yoshi: (Angrily) So! (He kicks Donkey Kong, and he knocks into the other creatures, including Kirby and Pikachu, as Donkey Kong crashes into them) Kirby and Pikachu: Who ya shoving? Donkey Kong: (Slaps both of them in the faces) You, that's who! (The green woodpecker falls on the wild boar's head) Wild Boar 1: Hey, who fell on my head? (To the green woodpecker) All right, you asked for it! (He starts chasing the green woodpecker, as the fox and the raccoon came out) Raccoon: What is all that noise? (The green woodpecker flies past them, and the wild boar rams into both of them) Rick: I'll show you! (All the creatures start clamoring as they're scuffling, until Celebi interferes and tells them they have orders from Lucario) Yoshi: Huh? Orders from Lucario?! Fox: Hold it, guys! (They all stopped scuffling) Rick: What's the orders, Celebi? Tokkori: What's going on? (Celebi acts out as a bird) Donkey Kong: A terrible what? Yoshi: Peach Bird. Wild Boar 1: A Peach Bird? Raccoon: Flying this way? Rick: Lucario's orders are... What? Donkey Kong: Smash it? Yoshi: Kick it? Kirby & Pikachu: Stomp it? (Celebi mimics a gun) Yoshi: Oh! Shoot it down! Rick: Shoot it down? Creatures: Yeah, we'll shoot it down! Yoshi: Come on, follow Celebi! (All the creatures grabs their weapons and they rush) Creatures: Yeah, come on. Let's go then! We're gonna get her! (All the creatures make their way out of the tree and follow Celebi until they reach a rock ledge. And Celebi points to where Peach is flying) Yoshi: I see it! Rick: Me too! Creatures: Ready, aim... (They all prepare their weapons) FIRE!!! (They all start shooting. Peach loses control upon seeing the flying weapons and she screams as she falls. Cut to Mario) Mario: (Gasp) Peach! No! (Celebi watches as Peach was plummeting toward a pile of pointed rocks. Lucario rushed out of nowhere, and caught Peach in his arms. Celebi then kicks a flower in frustration) Peach: Oh, Lucario, you saved my life. (Celebi turns red in anger and she flies away, burning through a leaf) Mario: Oh, my goodness. Peach, are you all right? Peach: I'm fine, Mario. Lucario just saved me. Toad: Peach, you're not hurt, are ya? Peach: No, Toad. Luigi: Good heavens, Peach, you could've been killed. Creatures: Hey! Hey! Lucario! We followed your orders, Lucario! (The creatures arrive as Peach, Luigi, and Toad get behind Mario) Mario: (To the creatures) Hey, stay back! Yoshi: Lucario, I got it with my egg buster! Rick: No, I did this! Kirby: You did not! Pikachu: We did! Creatures: I did it, Lucario! We all did it! Donkey Kong: No, you guys, I did! Green Woodpecker: I'll show you! (Starts pecking Donkey Kong on the head) (The creatures then start fighting again) Lucario: Attention! (The creatures stop) Lucario: Well, well, well. I am certainly proud of you. You blockheaded creatures! (The creatures all feel dismayed) Lucario: I bring you a mother to tell stories... Creatures: A mother? (Peach and Mario nod) Lucario: And you shoot her down. Donkey Kong: Well, Celebi said it was a bird! Lucario: Celebi said what? Raccoon: Well, she said you said to shoot it down! (Meanwhile, as Celebi tried to hide behind a leaf, Lucario calls to her) Lucario: Celebi. Celebi! (Celebi comes out of the leaf) Lucario: Come here. You're charged with high treason, Celebi. Are you guilty or not guilty? (Celebi jingles) Lucario: Guilty? But don't you know you might have killed her? (Celebi nods) Lucario: Celebi! I hereby banish you forever. (Celebi gets shocked and frustrated. Then she flies away) Mario: Lucario. Please, not forever. Lucario: Well, all right, for a week then. Come on, Peach, I'll show you and Mario around the island. Mario: Okay, I would like to see some dinosaurs and dragons on the island. Peach: Oh, Mario, but what about the mermaids? Have you ever seen real mermaids before? Mario: No. I have not. Peach: Then you should come with me. Donkey Kong: Oh, let's go hunting. Tokkori: Tigers? Kirby and Pikachu: Nah, bears. Luigi: Personally, I prefer to see the coolest creatures on the island. Toad: Yeah, and the Pokémon, too. Lucario: All right, guys! Go out and capture a few Pokémon. (To Luigi) Luigi, you be the leader. Luigi: I shall try to be worthy of my post. All right. Ready? Forward! And march! (Luigi walks as the creatures start following him) Toad: Come on, bear. (Takes his teddy bear with him, as he catches up with the group) Peach: Oh, Toad, do be careful. Mario: Good luck, Luigi and Toad. I hope you have fun hunting. Lucario: (To Mario and Peach) Come on, guys. I'll show you the dinosaurs, dragons, and mermaids. (He takes Peach's hand and flies with her as Mario follows them) Mario: Hey, wait for me! (Luigi and the creatures are marching through the island) (Following the Leader plays) Following the leader The leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (They first go through a waterfall, as a large, blue butterfly flies by them, then they go across some rocks over a stream) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum, tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day (After they cross a large rock, it turns out to be a plesiosaur as its head rises out of the water. Toad jumps off the plesiosaur. We now see the group swing across vines through a jungle) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one for all And all of us out for fun (They are now walking through the jungle, and jump over a log) We march in line And follow the other one With a teddle ee do A teedle ee di tee dum (While they are whistling as they're walking, a pterodactyl takes Luigi's hat and tries it on. But its mate, a female pterodactyl tries the hat and puts a flower on it. Then a baby pterodactyl shakes its head and tries on Luigi's hat, but sees that it doesn't fit him, and puts the hat back on Luigi's head. They group is now out in the grasslands where see herds of Apatosaurus and Parasaurolophus grazing in the background) Following the leader The leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go (Toad climbs on a rock and watches the group get ahead of him) We're out to fight in Injuns The Injuns, the Injuns (The rock moves and it turns out to be a Triceratops grazing. Toad slides off the Triceratops and catches up with the group) We're out to fight the Injuns Because he told us so (The group is now in a forest) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day (Luigi's umbrella accidentally awakens a sleeping T-Rex. The T-Rex wakes up and sees the group passing him) We march along and These are the words we say (The T-Rex growls and tries to eat them, but sees Toad's teddy bear and gets confused) Tee dum, tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle dee dum A teedle ee do tee day (The T-Rex shrugs. Luigi and the creatures are now in a pine forest) Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day (Luigi realizes they are now in Pokémon territory) Luigi: Pokémon! (The creatures fled as Luigi finds footprints of a Pokémon) Luigi: Oh, Blackfoot tribe. (The creatures start building a battle fort) Luigi: '''Belongs to the Algonquin group. Quite savage, you know. '''Donkey Kong: Let's go get them. Creatures: Yeah! Come on! We'll get them! Luigi: Guys. guys. First, we must plan our strategy. Donkey Kong: Uh, what's strategy? Luigi: A plan of attack. The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, thus! (Toad sees a feather on the ground and picks it up and puts it on his head, as an axe is flung and hits a tree. Toad sees the axe and grabs it. Then he pretends to be a Indian. Then a tree comes behind him. Toad starts walking as the tree follows him. Toad sneaks, but the tree mimics Toad. After a few steps, Toad tries to run, but the tree catches up. Toad looks under the tree and sees a Nidoking, who's in the tree. Toad rushes to alert the others) (Luigi and the creatures are chattering as Toad tries to get their attention) Toad: Luigi! There's Pokémon! Let me in! (Donkey Kong kicks Toad) (Then we see various Pokémon appear and surround the group) Luigi: Now remember, the Pokémon is cunning, but not intelligent. (Toad gets snatched a Poochyena) Toad: Hey...! (A Zigzagoon also grabs his teddy bear) Luigi: Therefore, we must simply surround them and take them by surprise. (A pair of Fearow snatch Luigi) (The Pokémon then attack the group in a wild scuffle. Some of the group tried to get away, but the Pokémon easily prevent escape. They continue scuffling until they stop. We now see the Pokémon carrying all their captives, and even Toad's teddy bear. We are now at the Pokémon Village, where all the Pokémon are playing their drums. Toad's teddy bear is tied up and we see Luigi, Toad and all the creatures placed in a cage by the Pokémon) Luigi: I'm terribly sorry, guys. It's all my fault. Donkey Kong: Aw, that's all right, Wildcat. Yoshi: Oh, we won't mind. Rick: That's OK. (The Pokémon watch as Chief Pyroar arrives and the drumming continues) Pyroar: How. Luigi, Toad, and Creatures: Oh, how, chief! How! Pyroar: For many moons wild Pokémon fight paleface Forest Creatures. Creatures: Ugh. Ugh. Pyroar: Sometime you win. Sometime we win. Donkey Kong: OK, chief. You win this time. Now turn us loose. Rick: "Turn us loose"? What does that mean? Luigi: You mean this is only a game? Yoshi: Sure! When we win, we turn them loose. Kirby and Pikachu: When they win, they turn us loose. Pyroar: This time, no turn 'em loose. Creatures: Huh? Yoshi: (Chuckles) Pyroar is a great spoofer. Pyroar: Me no spoof 'em. Where you hide Princess Lopunny? Donkey Kong: What? Lopunny? Yoshi: We ain't got your old princess. Luigi: I've certainly never seen her. Creatures: We didn't do anything. Me neither. Honest, we don't. Pyroar: Heap big lie. If Lopunny not back by sunset...burn 'em at stake. (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes